Not another Boring Day
by BlarghFace
Summary: It was just another day for the Mysterious Benedict Society but then... something happened. Don't worry nobody died or escaped from jail. It was something else. Something that they never expected to happen.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Mysterious Benedict Society or any of its characters. That's why I'm making a fan fiction.

This is a story that occurs three years from the 3rd book.

Which makes Reynie- 15, Kate- 15 ½, Sticky- 15 and Constance- 7

Hope you'll like it.

* * *

The Mysterious Benedict Society was hanging out at the backyard after eating lunch. Sticky was sitting on the stairs by the door reading a book which looked thicker than a dictionary. Constance was happily running round and round the backyard _-which was caused by secretly eating a bucket full of candy right after lunch time-_. Reynie and Kate were still discussing about that day's newspaper _-they've been talking about it since breakfast-_ while they were walking towards the tree in their backyard.

"Did you see anything interesting in today's paper?" Reynie asked "Other than that thief who tripped while trying to escape from the bank."

"Other than a missing clown from the circus," Kate said "No, I did not see any-" Kate's answer was suddenly cut because a sugar-rushed kid accidentally bumped both of their legs _-but Constance, who didn't even apologize, continued to run around like nothing ever happened-_ which caused them to fall on top of each other and make their lips touch. _-I know it's predictable-_

"She's so beautif- wait… What am I saying? Do I actually have feelings for her" Reynie thought as they touched the ground.

"What is this feeling?" Kate asked herself. Was she just confused, happy or angry? It was a burst of different feelings. She didn't understand what she felt.

Though it all happened for only few seconds, for both of them it felt like it lasted longer as if it were in slow motion, but they suddenly realized what was happening so they quickly got up.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." Kate said while blushing and looking down at his feet, not even having the guts to look at his eyes

"I'm sorry too… It was just an accident." Reynie, who was in the same state, answered quickly to escape the embarrassing moment

So they both went their separate ways. Reynie went straight to sit next to Sticky whose jaw was dropped _-and so was his book-_.Kate ran near the tree and blew her whistle for her falcon Madge.

"Close your mouth, Sticky." Reynie said.

"Uhm…uh…Huh?" said Sticky who was still shocked from the occurrence

"Hello?" Reynie said while waving his hands right in front of his friend's eyes

"What?" asked Sticky who finally snapped out of the shock.

"I said close your mouth, you might catch flies. Anyway can I ask you a question?" Reynie said

"Oh ok, what is it?" Sticky replied

"Am I weird?" said Reynie

"No, you're totally normal..." Sticky answered "Not that any of us are actually normal… but you're good."

"Ok thanks… I'll see you later at dinner" Reynie said while standing up to head to his room to take a nap.

Meanwhile _-I know I'm not supposed to use the word meanwhile but… __**I WANT TO AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!**__- _Kate's mind was occupied by trying to figure out what made it all happen. She was staring blankly into space while making Madge do some tricks. It looked like her hands and feet were moving involuntarily. So when Constance saw this she approached Kate and said

"Kate, why are you like that? Have you suddenly turned into a robot or something?" she asked

"Huh? ... Wait … it was YOU! You caused it!" Kate exclaimed "You ate lots of candy didn't you?"

"What are you planning to do then? Tell on me?" Constance said in a sarcastic tone

"As a matter of fact I will." Kate replied "I'll call on Rhonda and Number Two right now. Rho-"

"Wait!..." Constance shouted "Don't get me banned from CANDY! Please don't _-which she rarely said- _tell them! I'm s- sorry! _-Which she also hardly ever said- _Look I didn't mean to do that OK? I'm sorry… Besides I can read your mind clearly. You LOVE him anyway."

Kate, who was shocked at everything the 6-year-old said, answered "OK, I won't tell on you if... only IF you don't tell Reynie I like... or perhaps love him. I'm sorry to."

"It's a deal" said Constance who continued to run around again.

Kate just rolled her eyes and called Madge once again to continue doing their tricks.

**FAST FORWARD TO THAT EVENING**

It was dinner time and nobody else but the four of them were left at the house _-for some reason nobody told them where their guardians and parents were going-_. Rhonda left a note about leaving some food on the table and there were still slices of Moocho's pie in the fridge. Sticky and Constance sat where they usually stayed when they were all together but Reynie and Kate sat as far away as they could get from each other. While they were eating almost nobody spoke except for Sticky who kept on saying stuff about that day's weather. After they were done eating Sticky brought out a book twice as big as the last one. Then Reynie heard a voice saying

"She likes you"

He looked around but nobody was talking.

Then he realized it was Constance's voice in his head.

Then Constance spoke again and said "Kate likes you!"

So he stood up and said "Kate, could I talk to you… outside?"

"Um... Oh... OK" Kate replied

Once they were outside both of them were both looking in different directions. They were still embarrassed but then Reynie said

"I'm really sorry for what happened a while ago"

"Me too"

They both looked at each other. _-WARNING: This gets cheesier and more predictable by the minute-_

Then Reynie realized how Kate's ocean-blue eyes twinkled like stars, how radiant her smile was, how… how beautiful she was.

Kate was thinking about how she would say that she likes him but then she saw that Reynie was staring at her which was totally not normal so she said

"Hey Reynie, are you still there?"

"Oh, sorry…" he replied

Both of them were going to say that they liked each other but then they simultaneously both said each other's name.

So Kate said "You go first."

"No, you go first."

So they both said synchronously _-MORE PERDICTABLE-_

"I like you"

"Huh...What?"

"You do?"

"For a second there I thought you were going to say something else like 'forget about it' or something" Reynie said

So then they hugged and kissed each other. _-Now it wasn't an accident-_

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked

"Hear what?"

"Maybe it was nothing…"

Then someone familiar, someone they knew spoke up and said

"Reynard Muldoon! What do you think are you doing? Step away from my daughter!" he said

"MILLIGAN?" both of the kids shouted

"I'm going to get killed!" Reynie thought

"Why now?" Kate thought

"OK, OK, Relax... I'm not going to kill you." said Milligan seeing the uncomfortable faces of Reynie and Kate "It's just… Kate's growing up now and… you know how overprotective fathers are with their daughters."

"I love your daughter and I won't let anything bad happen to her." Reynie said

"Aww... I love you too but it seems like I'm the one who'd make sure nothing would happen to you." Kate replied

"But I do know that Reynie is a good kid." said Milligan "So I won't interrupt you two 'lovebirds' anymore."

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Err… it's me again. I hope you didn't hate it. I just wanted to share what was in my mind so… yeah. Thank You and Goodbye.


End file.
